You're On (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The team takes the Allen kids and their friends bowling, and it reminds Steve and Catherine of the last time they were in a bowling alley together.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for the love and support. You are two amazing women, and I'm so proud to know you and call you my friends.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Your support and enthusiasm make my days even brighter. Thank you for joining us on this ride!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _You're On (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve stood in the living room, speaking on his phone. "Okay, we're gonna need three lanes," he said. "And we need one with the uh . . . the bumpers for the younger kids." He paused, listening to the person on the other end. "Yep. That's right. Now, some of the kids have passes they got from school for free games. Are those still . . ." He listened again. "Great. Okay, thanks."

Catherine walked into the room as he ended the call.

"All set?" she asked.

"All set," he confirmed. "Tomorrow afternoon, 14:00. Three lanes reserved, one with bumpers."

"Perfect. Kendra said she'd drop her boys off, so we'll just need to pick up the Allens. I figure I can ride with Danny and Grace, and we'll wait at the bowling alley while you, Chin, and Kono get everyone else."

"Sounds good."

She smiled at him. "Bowling. Good idea, Steve."

He shrugged. "I can't take total credit. Jacob was showing me the pass he got for perfect attendance this quarter."

"He's very proud of that," she said with a fond smile.

"As he should be."

She nodded.

"I'm kind of excited," she said. "It's been a long time since I bowled."

"Yeah," he agreed, matching her smile. "Should be fun."

* * *

Once everyone had arrived at the bowling alley the next day, they paid for their games and shoe rentals, then made their way to their assigned lanes at the far end of the building.

"When do we get our balls?" Jacob asked, bubbling with excitement as he walked beside Catherine.

"How about we put our shoes on first?" she suggested. "Then we'll pick out balls."

"I wanna get a red ball," he told her.

"We'll have to see if there's a red one that's the right weight for you."

He looked at her in confusion. "The right weight?"

"Yeah," Cody said from his other side. "Remember? All the balls have numbers on them that tell you how much they weigh. You can't pick a ball just based on the color. You gotta find one that you can carry."

"Oh yeah," Jacob said. "What number do I get, Cody?"

"I don't know," his brother said. "We haven't been bowling in a while."

"We'll try a few and get one that's just right," Catherine assured Jacob. She pointed to the chairs. "Grab a seat and get your shoes changed."

"Okay!" He looked behind them and waved at his friend. "Reggie, come on!"

The two youngest kids ran to the chairs and started pulling off their shoes and socks.

"No, no, leave your socks on," Catherine said and headed toward them.

"We've got these three, right, Steve?" Chin asked, pointing at the lanes.

"Yeah," Steve answered. He motioned to the third lane from the wall. "You guys wanna take that one?"

"Yeah, we're gonna do a little girls versus boys, right?" Kono asked Casey and Dylan.

"Right," Casey said. "And we're gonna kick butt."

"You got it," Kono laughed, and the two high-fived.

"We can take 'em," Dylan said, looking at Chin.

"You bet we can," Chin agreed. He held up his shoes. "But first things first."

In the second lane, Jadon sat by his brother Andre who had recently turned nine while Danny, Grace, and Kaitlyn sat across from them to change into their bowling shoes.

"Are you looking forward to 4th grade, Andre?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," he said, unlacing his shoes. "I hope I get Mr. Phillips."

"Oh yeah? He's a good teacher?"

"He's got a fish tank in his room."

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said. "With a bunch of fish. And if we're in his class, we get to help feed them."

"Nice," Danny said.

Over by the first lane, a small voice said, "Lieutenant Catherine . . .?"

Catherine looked down at Reggie and sighed. She smiled and said, "Reggie, how did you manage to get a knot in your shoelaces already?"

He shrugged.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

Reggie nodded and smiled at Catherine as she knelt to untie the knot.

As Catherine set to work on Reggie's laces, Jacob wandered over to where Steve was untying his boots.

"You got big feet," Jacob observed.

Steve glanced at him and nodded. "I do."

Jacob stood next to Steve's bent legs and put his foot alongside Steve's boot.

"Whoa!" he said. "Cody, look at Commander Steve's feet. They're like . . . two of my feet!"

"You're not really supposed to say stuff like that, Jake," Cody said from Steve's other side.

"It's okay," Steve said. "He's right."

"If I get as tall as you, will my feet be that big?" Jacob asked.

"Probably," Steve said.

Catherine and Reggie, hand in hand, joined them, and Catherine looked at Jacob. "Are you ready to find your ball?"

"Yeah!" He grabbed her other hand. "Lieutenant Catherine, will you be on my team?"

"Yeah, I thought you and me and Reggie, and maybe Kaitlyn and Andre could use the bumper lane."

Grace skipped up beside them with Kaitlyn and Andre. "Can I bowl with you guys, too, Auntie Cath?"

"Sure, Grace," Catherine answered with a smile and the group headed for the racks of house balls.

Danny took a seat at the scoring console to enter the names of the four who would be using that lane.

He typed "Danny" but was stopped by Jadon before he could move on.

"Naw, man, that's boring," Jadon said, sitting beside him. "You gotta put your nickname in there."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the teen, but obligingly changed the last letter so it read "Danno."

"Okay?" he asked.

Jadon thought for a moment.

"How 'bout D-Dawg?"

Behind them, Steve snorted.

Danny gave Jadon a sidelong look. "Do you really think I look like a 'D-Dawg'?"

"I'm puttin' D-Dawg," Jadon said and moved Danny out of the way so he could type.

Danny chuckled and watched as Jadon continued to the next player.

" 'All Day J'?" Danny read. "Well, that's gotta be you."

Jadon grinned, then started on the next player.

" 'The Code Man,' " Danny read.

Standing behind them with Steve, Cody shook his head.

"He's been trying to get those nicknames to stick for so long," Cody said. "It's not happenin', J."

Jadon looked back at him. "It's happenin' today." He shifted his gaze to Steve and looked him over thoughtfully.

Steve pointed at the console. "You can put 'Steve.' "

"No, no, no," Danny said and started to type. "I got this one."

" 'SuperSEAL'?" Jadon read.

Steve groaned. "Oh, God."

Danny grinned, and Jadon looked back at Steve with an excited look.

"Is that a . . . like a rank?" he asked, his voice full of interest.

Steve shook his head. "No, that's not a . . . no." He looked at his partner. "Danny, change that."

"It's already entered, babe," Danny said with a grin, holding both hands up. "We're ready for the first game."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine then, D-Dawg. Go get your ball. You're up."

* * *

After Casey and Kono had finished their first frame, Dylan picked up his ball.

He attempted an approach like he had seen Kono and his sister do, but when his arm swung back, the ball flew backwards as well and crashed to the floor.

"Whoa!" He looked back at Chin with wide eyes.

"Oops," Chin said with a little chuckle.

Casey looked at Kono for her reaction and saw she was also smiling.

"It slipped," Dylan said sheepishly.

Chin stood. "How about I give you a few pointers on your technique?" He picked up Dylan's ball and stepped onto the lane. Handing the ball back, he said, "First, let's make sure you're starting at the right spot." He walked toward the foul line and motioned for Dylan to follow. "Stand on the line here and take four steps." They walked together. "Then about a half a step more and turn around. Okay, that's where you're gonna start."

Dylan looked at the markers on the floor so he could remember his spot.

"Now, to hold the ball," Chin continued and he picked up his own ball to demonstrate. "Get your thumb in first, then your middle fingers, and spread your pointer finger and your little finger out for stability." He watched as Dylan copied his hand position. "Good. Now, when you start, hold the ball nice and steady in both hands under your right shoulder." He waited for Dylan to adjust. "Yes, just like that. Ready for your first step?"

Dylan nodded.

"Okay, you're right-handed, so you're gonna start with your right hand and foot moving at the same time." He pointed to Dylan's hand. "I want you to imagine there's a string tied on the back of your hand all the way down to your foot, okay? So that hand and that foot are gonna work together."

"Got it."

Chin stood beside Dylan to demonstrate the approach in slow-motion.

"Push the ball forward and down as you take your first step. Remember, your hand and foot are connected."

Dylan mirrored Chin's movements with his own, watching him intently.

"Bring the ball back as you take your next step," Chin continued. "Right about even with your leg. On your third step, you bring the ball back behind you, and then the fourth step is kind of a slide, and that's when you release." He brought his ball forward but didn't let it go, and Dylan did the same. "Let's try that again."

They returned to the start and went through the approach another time, neither noticing that Cody and Jadon were surreptitiously watching from the next lane.

"Your first step is kind of slow," Chin said. "Then the next three are pretty fast."

This time, they sped up the approach.

"Slide with your left foot and let go when the ball gets to your knee," Chin said, demonstrating again in slow-motion without actually releasing the ball. "Keep your hand behind the ball until you let go, then you'll turn your hand just a bit, like you're shaking somebody's hand. That'll give it a little hook which should help you knock down more pins."

Dylan smiled at that and nodded.

"Okay, are you ready to try for real?" Chin asked.

"Yep," Dylan said, nodding enthusiastically.

Chin put his own ball back and took his seat to watch.

Dylan found his starting spot, took a deep breath, and stepped forward as Chin had showed him. He released the ball and watched expectantly as it rolled down and across the lane before dropping into the gutter. His shoulders slumped as he turned around but Chin was smiling.

"That was a good approach," he said. "You turned your hand a little too much when you let go, so it went into the gutter, but you've got another try coming up."

Dylan waited for his ball to return and picked it up again.

"Remember to keep your hand straight and turn it just a little at the end," Chin said.

Dylan's second throw stayed on the lane and knocked down three pins.

He jumped as he turned and fist pumped the air.

"Did you see?" he asked excitedly as he ran back to the seats.

"There you go!" Chin said with a broad smile. "I knew you could do it."

"Great job, Dylan!" Kono said, leaning over for a high five.

"You're a good teacher," Dylan said to Chin.

"He is, isn't he?" Kono said with a smile. "I still remember when he taught me. Just like that."

Chin smiled at her.

"I'm gonna catch up to you, Casey," Dylan told his sister.

"In your dreams," she countered, but she was smiling proudly.

"You're on," Dylan said, beaming.

* * *

On the first lane, Jacob was dancing, using the slippery surface to try and break dance.

Catherine laughed. "Nice moves, Jacob, but it's your turn to bowl."

"Oh!" he exclaimed and straightened to get his bright red ball from the stand.

Using two hands, he shuffle-stepped to the line and threw the ball down the lane. It rolled and bounced off the bumpers and finally reached the pins, knocking three down.

Jacob jumped triumphantly.

"Lieutenant Catherine!" he yelled. He pointed at the lane. "Did you see?! It went all the way down the bowling road!"

"Bowling _lane_ ," Kaitlyn said.

"Lane," Jacob repeated as he ran back to them. "I knocked some down! Did you see? Did you see?"

"I saw," Catherine said with a broad smile. "Awesome job!"

She held up her hand for a high five, and he jumped into it.

"How many points is that?" he asked.

"Three points," Grace said and pointed at the screen. "One for each pin."

"Three!" Jacob said excitedly. "I'm gonna try to get six, 'cause that's how old I am."

"You gotta try to get 'em all," Andre reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Okay, there's your ball," Catherine said as it came out of the ball return. "Try again."

Jacob ran back to get his ball and took his second shot, flinging the ball down the lane from the other side of his body this time. It rolled down, bounced off the bumper, and knocked three more pins over.

He ran back to the chairs and breathlessly asked, "How many was that?"

"You got three more," Catherine said. "And three plus three is . . ."

"Six!" he cried jubilantly. "Six like me!"

He launched into an encore of his dance; though because he was no longer on the slippery lane, the break dancing didn't work as well.

"You're up, Grace," Catherine said.

Grace stood and retrieved her ball from the stand.

"Make Danno proud, Grace," Danny called from the next lane. "Just like I taught you."

She grinned at him and started her approach. Her ball sailed down the lane and knocked down eight pins.

"Go, Gracie!" Steve shouted.

"Woooo!" Catherine cheered, and was echoed by Kaitlyn, Jacob, Reggie, and Andre.

"Thank you, thank you," Grace said with a big smile, bowing to both lanes before turning to retrieve her ball. She lined up her shot and knocked down the other two pins to pick up the spare.

"That's my girl!" Danny said.

"Hey, how 'bout you focus on your own game, D-Dawg?" Jadon asked with a grin. "You're falling behind SuperSEAL."

"Jadon?" Danny said and put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You'd do fine in Jersey, my friend."

Jadon nodded confidently. "Thought so."

* * *

Since their lane finished first, Steve sent Cody and Jadon to order pretzels, nachos, and pitchers of water and soda for the group before they began another game.

When he turned back toward the lane, his partner was waiting.

"What kind of score is that?" Danny asked incredulously, waving a hand at the screen.

"139," Steve balked. "That's a pretty good score."

"I know that's a pretty good score. I thought you said you haven't bowled in years."

"I haven't. Last time I bowled I was at the Academy."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't believe that for a second."

Steve folded his arms. "It's true."

"You're probably secretly on a league or something."

"Wh–"

"No, I can't see that," Danny continued, shaking his head. "And your score'd be higher if you were on a league." He shook a finger at his partner. "But I bet you got some practice in since you knew we'd be coming, and you wanted to show me up."

"I swear, I haven't bowled since I was . . ." He thought for a second. "21."

Danny looked at the other lane and called out, "Catherine!"

Steve rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

Catherine raised her eyebrows at Danny in question.

"When was the last time Steve bowled?" he asked.

She winced, thinking. "Uh . . . as far as I know, he hasn't since we were at the Academy."

Steve held his hands out. "See?"

Danny gave him a suspicious look. "You could have arranged that story ahead of time."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Steve said in disbelief. "I'm telling you, the last time I bowled was in Annapolis. It was me, Catherine, Carrie, John, Freddie, and Kelly."

 _Six pairs of eyes watched as the green ball sailed down the lane and crashed into the pins, knocking all ten down._

 _"Yes!" The triumphant exclamation from Catherine as she turned with fists raised was met with cheers from Carrie and Kelly, and a collective groan from Steve, John, and Freddie._

 _Catherine sauntered back toward the chairs with a smile._

 _"Impressive, Rollins," Steve said, shaking his head as he stood to collect his own ball from the stand._

 _"That's a spare and a strike, and that puts us ahead," she said. "It's all down to you, McGarrett."_

 _"Just how I like it," he replied confidently._

 _Catherine took her seat between Carrie and Kelly, and they watched as Steve started his approach._

 _His first throw resulted in a strike that echoed through the crowded bowling alley._

 _"Smooth, dog," Freddie said, imitating Steve's delivery from his seat. "So smooth."_

 _Steve looked at Catherine and tilted his head. "That's one."_

 _She clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain her smile._

 _His next shot looked like it was only going to knock down nine pins, but the tenth wobbled and finally fell._

" _There it is!" John said, clapping._

 _Steve turned around and feigned an apologetic shrug at the three women. "I believe that puts us back on top."_

" _Oh, take your last shot, McGarrett," Carrie groused._

 _His last throw was a little off and only knocked over seven pins, but the damage was already done._

" _Good game, ladies," Freddie said with a grin. "But I'm afraid you fell a little short."_

" _Not like you had much to do with that," Kelly countered as she rose and took Steve's vacated seat beside Freddie. "What was your contribution again? A measly 93?"_

" _Hey, every bit helps," Freddie protested._

" _You didn't even break 100."_

" _But I've got many other talents," he said, and nipped at her neck._

 _She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips._

" _We've got the lane for another half hour," John said. "We playing again?"_

" _You guys can," Catherine said as she stood. "I spotted a pinball machine in the arcade on the way in. What do you say, McGarrett?"_

 _"You're on, Rollins."_

 _Catherine looked around. "Anyone else?"_

" _Nah," Carrie said after glancing at the others for confirmation. "We're gonna polish off these nachos and start another game."_

" _Okay, have fun," Catherine said._

 _As they walked away, Steve heard Kelly say, "Are they seriously still not dating?"_

 _"Shush," Freddie said._

" _Don't shush me . . ."_

 _In the arcade, Steve fed a few dollars into the change machine and handed Catherine several quarters._

 _"Ladies first," he said, waving toward the recently vacated Addams Family pinball machine._

 _"And who says chivalry's dead?" she teased._

 _He shrugged. "It's the least I can do after beating you just now."_

 _"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," she said, stepping up to the machine and inserting her quarters._

 _He stood behind her and watched with increasingly widening eyes as she expertly hit the ball to achieve the various objectives in the game, racking up a high score._

 _Once she finished, she turned and said, "112 million. Beat that, McGarrett."_

 _"I think I've been hustled," he said._

 _She folded her arms and smirked. "Admitting defeat already?"_

 _He waved a hand. "Step aside."_

 _She grinned and moved to the side of the machine to watch._

 _He put his hands on his hips. "Oh, I see your plan, you're gonna distract me."_

 _Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Distract you? How am I distracting you? I'm just standing here."_

" _That's all you–" he stopped, his eyes on hers. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "Never mind."_

 _He quickly put his quarters in the slot and focused on the game._

 _A few minutes later, he dropped his hands to his sides in defeat._

 _She bounced in place, her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth as she grinned._

" _All right, so you beat me at pinball," he said, his own smile growing. "What's your secret? I wouldn't have figured you for the type to spend her Saturdays at the arcade."_

" _No," she said as they stepped away from the machine so others could use it. "But I played a lot of pinball when I was younger. My uncle actually had a machine in his basement, and of course I had to try to keep up with my cousins' scores."_

" _Of course. And I suppose next you're gonna tell me you're an expert at the Crane game over there," he said, nodding toward the machine filled with various toys and prizes and a metallic crane suspended over them._

 _She smiled. "Well, I wouldn't say expert but . . . yeah, I could probably win you a stuffed bunny if you want."_

 _He chuckled. "I think I'll pass, but I appreciate the thought."_

 _Three kids ran by at high speed, and Steve quickly moved out of their way, inadvertently bumping into Catherine who had stepped forward. He instinctively reached to steady her, and her hands automatically went to his forearms._

 _They stopped, eyes fixed on each other._

 _Steve swallowed at the sudden dryness in his mouth and started to speak, "Catheri–"_

" _Hey, we're gonna order som–" Carrie stopped, looking at the two who hastily stepped apart. "Oh, sorry."_

 _Steve ran a hand over his mouth, and Catherine inhaled and shook her head._

" _What were you saying?" she asked._

 _Carrie's eyes flicked between them. "Uh . . . we were gonna order wings . . . you guys want some?"_

 _"Absolutely," Catherine said quickly. She looked back at Steve who had straightened. "What about it, sailor? Did that pinball trouncing work up an appetite?"_

 _He shook his head slowly at her teasing. "We'll have a rematch one day, Rollins." His eyes softened as he looked at her. "I guarantee that."_

"Earth to Steven," Danny's voice called Steve back to the present.

Steve's gaze drifted to Catherine who was on her lane helping Andre with his technique.

"You know, I think I need a pinball rematch later," he said, a faint smile on his face.

"Pinba–" Danny started. "What are you talking about?"

Steve shook his head slowly, his smile growing. "An old memory."

Catherine straightened and caught Steve's eye, returning his smile before she stepped back to let Andre take his shot.

"Well, I want a bowling rematch right now," Danny said as Cody and Jadon returned.

"Rematch?" Jadon echoed. "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout. You're on."

He and Danny headed for their seats.

"They'll bring the food over when it's ready," Cody told Steve who nodded at him.

"Good."

As they turned to follow Danny and Jadon, Steve clapped Cody on the back. "You ready for another game?"

"I kinda sucked in that first one," Cody said.

"You didn't suck, you just need practice."

"I didn't even break 100."

Steve shrugged. "I had a friend who almost never did." A fond smile crossed his face, and he gave a small chuckle. "But he used to say he had other talents."

Cody looked up at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He glanced at the teen. "I'll tell you about him sometime."

Cody smiled a half smile and nodded.

Steve gave him another pat on the back and motioned for him to join Danny and Jadon at their lane.

Catherine stepped around the chairs to stand by Steve.

She smiled and said, "Danny's question got me thinking about the last time we were in a bowling alley together."

He nodded. "Yeah, that was a long time ago."

"It was a good night."

He smiled. "It was. Even if you did show me up at pinball."

She chuckled. "We're overdue for a rematch, aren't we?"

"There was a little arcade by the front doors," Steve said leadingly. "I bet they've got pinball. What do you say, Rollins?"

Her face lit with a grin.

"You're on, McGarrett."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
